With a little help from my friends
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Francis is lost and needs a little help from his friends. rated K


I love this couple, I really do. So I decided to do a fic for them ^^ Please tell me if you liked it!

I apologise for any spelling/grammer mistakes, it is 01:14 am after all T.T

I also apologise for the characters probably being very OOC ^^'

All translations are at the bottom ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Francis stared out of the window desolately.

The weather was mocking his sadness. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The birds were chirping merrily and the flowers winked their pretty heads at him.

She always did like the flowers, especially the roses.

…

"_Les roses sont le coeur même de France, non?"_

_She smiled at him as she crouched beside the flowers, her blue summer dress caressing her figure and her short blonde hair dancing in a slight breeze._

…

_The way she used to sway her hips and raise her arms up as she danced slowly and seductively to the Parisian music they played. The red wine staining her lips and the firelight shining in her wheat blonde hair. _

…

_Watching her peacefully sleep, her mouth open slightly and her soft breath fluttering, her hair spread out like a halo on the pillow beside him. _

…

_Listening to her sing in perfect French as she hung out the washing on the line in the garden, her voice angelic and beautiful._

…

_Her fiery passion as they made love, the burning deep in her eyes, challenging him, bringing him closer._

…

Now she was dead. Her fiery passion for France extinguished in the flames that consumed her and six others in a fire.

That was two weeks ago, the thirtieth of May.

All he had left were pictures and memories.

Mere tokens to remind him of what he had lost.

He sighed heavily. His broken heart beating a lonely beat against his chest.

"Francis, mi amigo?"

He turned and saw his friend, Antonio, standing a few steps away from him. The Spaniard was smiling at him softly and his arms were folded across his chest.

"Antonio? How did you…" He began to ask how his friend had gotten into his house when a second person entered the room, rendering the question pointless.

"Hallo, Francis" Gilbert said, going to stand beside Antonio.

Francis blinked.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" Francis asked, tilting his head slightly.

"¡Para verificar en usted, tonto!" Antonio grinned.

"Sie sind innerhalb für so lang eingesperrt worden! Kommen Sie mit uns heraus!" Gilbert said, resting one hand on his hip.

Francis stared at his friends. They wanted him to come out with them? He wasn't sure if he felt like going out.

Not without Jeanne.

"Aussehen, mein Freund, Jeanne is dead. She isn't coming back. Do you think she'd want you to spend the rest of your life being an un-awesome bore and staying cooped up inside all the time?" Gilbert asked.

Francis almost flinched at the way he threw out the words '_Jeanne is dead'._

It somehow made it twice as real when Gilbert said it.

But the German was right. She wouldn't want him to be wallowing away.

He could almost see her, standing between his best friends with her hands on her hips and a stern expression.

"_Sortir avec eux! S'amuser! Boire du vin et le rire! Ne pas être un-impressionnant!"_

She would say. She always did get along well with Gil and Tonio.

"Come on mi amigo, even Arthur is worrying about you! El inglés pequeño was asking if you were okay!"

Even Arthur was worried hmm?

His eyes sparkled with amusement at the thought of the Englishman worrying.

"There! That's the Francis we know! Let's get some wine down you and cause a riot!" Gilbert cackled.

"Bad Friends Trio ¿El derecho?" Antonio grinned.

Francis laughed, for the first time in two weeks, at the old nickname they had.

"Bien sûr, les Bad Friends à jamais" Francis agreed.

"Groß! Let's go!" Gilbert said, grabbing Antonio and heading for the door. Francis followed, throwing one last glance at the window.

There he saw a golden, angelic form sitting in the window seat, gazing out across the garden. She turned her wheat blonde head and smiled blindingly at him.

"Merci, mon amour, merci" He said softly.

The angel gave a light laugh, like golden bells on a Sunday morning, and she rose to her feet. She blew him a kiss and then melted into the golden light that surrounded her.

And she was gone. Leaving only bright sunlight and a warmth in Francis' heart.

"Merci, mon amour, mon chéri, mon Jeanne" He whispered again.

"Oi Francis! Come on already!" Gilbert yelled from the front door.

Francis laughed to himself at his impatient best friend.

_Un vrai ami l'un est qui marche dans quand le reste des promenades mondiales hors._

* * *

All translations have come from an internet translator so if they're bad then blame the site XD

Les roses sont le coeur même de France, non? = Roses are the very heart of France no? (French)

Mi Amigo = My friend (Spanish)

Hallo = Hi (German)

Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? = Why are you here? (French)

¡Para verificar en usted, tonto! = To check on you, silly! (Spanish)

Sie sind innerhalb für so lang eingesperrt worden! Kommen Sie mit uns heraus! = You've been cooped up inside for so long! Come out with us! (German)

Aussehen, mein Freund = Look, my friend (German)

Sortir avec eux! S'amuser! Boire du vin et le rire! Ne pas être un-impressionnant! = Go out with them! Have fun! Drink wine and laugh! Don't be un-awesome! (French)

El inglés pequeño = The little Englishman (Spanish)

¿El derecho? = Right? (Spanish)

Bien sûr, les Bad Friends à jamais = Of course, the Bad Friends forever (French) (Incredibly cheesy I know, please forgive me ^^')

Groß! = Great! (German)

Merci, mon amour, merci = Thank you, my love, thank you (French)

Merci, mon amour, mon chéri, mon Jeanne = Thank you, my love, my darling, my Jeanne (French) (damn Francis is too cheesy T.T)

_Un vrai ami l'un est qui marche dans quand le reste des promenades mondiales hors = A true friend the one is that walks in when the rest of the world walks out _(French, but the quote I found was originally in English)

Thank you for reading ^^ If you could possibly take the time to review and tell me what you thought?

Flames will be extinguished by a furious France.


End file.
